carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reconciliation (retelling)
Scene 1 : Memorial Hospital (corridor) Krystle and Nick wait together while Blake and Alexis are in Steven's bedroom. Scene 2 : Memorial Hospital (Steven's bedroom) Blake and Alexis are still watching over Steven. Scene 3 : Memorial Hospital (corridor) Blake asks Nick to bring back Krystle at home. Scene 4 : Café (exteriors) Alexis really is starting to annoy Krystle and Nick notices it. Scene 5 : Memorial Hospital (Steven's bedroom) Steven does not last long in the coma. He has some problems remembering certain things but, other than that, he is doing good. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room/Corridor) Alexis will see to Steven's problems and she pretty much does as she pleases in the mansion. Krystle hired 24-hour nurse care for Steven, but Alexis cancelled it. Scene 7 : Speedway Frank Dean, a stock car driver, and his daughter, Sammy Jo, are practicing for the next race. Frank's current girlfriend wants to get rid of Sammy Jo - there is only one room in the Winnebago. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Driveway) Nick continues caring for Claudia. She sees Steven in Blake's limo. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Corridor/Guest Room/Corridor) Nick does a little taking care of Steven too. Blake is grateful that Toscanni saved Steven's life and tells him that he is indebted to him. But while speaking to Blake, Nick has some flashback to a man hanging. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Driveway) As Blake is leaving, Joseph informs Krystle a man is waiting for her. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) As Frank was married to Krystle's deceased sister Iris, he decides to send Sammy Jo to his former sister-in-law, now married to Blake Carrington. Krystle is glad to have her niece stay with her for as long as she wants. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room/Corridor) Alexis and Krystle have an argument concerning Steven. Scene 13 : Speedway Sammy Jo does not understand why her father wants her to go to the Carrington's Mansion. Franck convinces her she will be more hapy there. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Sammy Jo's bedroom) Krystle is talking with Joseph about Sammy Jo when Blake calls her. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Driveway) Blake has bought a Rolls Royce to Krystle! Scene 16 : ColbyCo Cecil seems to have decided to take advantage of Blake's financial problems, even though Jeff is angry that he would keep Blake out of the oil deal in Los Angeles. Cecil is interested in buying Blake's football team. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room) Fallon has prepared a celebration party for Steven. He is pleased but Alexis is not. Scene 18 : St Dennis Club Cecil puts the squeeze on Blake. He is calling in the $9 million loan to him. But, Cecil, will forgive the loan if Blake gives him the football team, and he will even add a million. Blake claims the football team is worth at least $20 million: he is not going to sell the team, he will get the $9 million somehow. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Vestible - exteriors and interiors/Stairs) Sammy Jo arrives at the mansion Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Sammy Jo's bedroom) Sammy Jo asks for a pizza. Joseph informs Sammy Jo that there will not be any pizza and that dinner is served at 8 and to dress for dinner. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) While sliding down the stair railing, Sammy Jo runs into Alexis. Sammy Jo does love to talk and tells Alexis all about Krystle, particularly, her maiden name. That is all Alexis needs. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis tries to contact a private investigator, Morgan Hess. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Steven meets Sammy Jo who talks his ear off about stock car racing. Steven is surprisingly interested in what Sammy Jo has to say (she is trying to become a stylist, through the mail) and Sammy Jo is definitely interested in Steven. Then, she finally meets Krystle. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis has Morgan Hess on the phone. She wants him to find out all he can on a Krystle Grant.